Koji Uchiha
Summary Koji Uchiha is the Grandson to Kazumaru. Koji is the younger brother to Kazuhiko. Koji is the quieter and more serious one of the brothers. Despite having the Uchiha name, people always think of him as the Hyuuga due to the fact that Koji did not inherit the Sharingan. Instead, he got the Byakugan in both his eyes.It's because of this that he was kidnapped at the age of 4. The one who kidnapped him was planning to kill him, and steal the byakugan. Fortunately, Koji's father, Reijiro stepped in, and saved Koji by knocking Koji out of the kidnapper's hands, throwing Koji in the air and incinerating the kidnapper while catching Koji. Several years later, he was enrolled in the academy with Kazuhiko. There, Koji excelled in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, but lacked a bit in Genjutsu .He often utilizes his byakugan in his taijutsu so he can inflict fatal internal damage. Koji unfortunately did something that is considered horrible in his family. While under his lust for power, he snuck into Kazumaru's private chambers and stole a forbidden scroll of a variety of jutsu that Kazumaru himself created during his Sakibure days. Such jutsu are Curse Seal related. Fortunately, Kazumaru caught this happening, and sealed the forbidden jutsu that Koji learned, away, and as punishment, Koji was subjected to a horrible illusion created by the Sharingan. Koji was in a comatose state then for a few hours. Upon waking up, Koji went to Kazumaru, and begged forgiveness. Now until Koji came of age, and showed signs of being more mature, The seal on Koji will be undone, and Koji will have access to the forbidden jutsu that will be used in dire circumstances. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Koji Uchiha Origin: Naruto OC Gender: Male Age: 12 Classification: Human Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Chakra Manipulation, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Acupuncture, X-ray Vision, Duplication (Can create illusionary clones without any substance), Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical capabilities and speed with chakra), Durability Negation (His fighting style allows his strikes to inflect internal damage to a target), Enhanced Senses (Byakugan enable him to see long distances and small objects that are impossible to detect with a normal human eye, has an almost perfect 360° field of vision, and can see chakra), can replace himself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, Surface Scaling, Resistance to Illusion Creation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level 'with Kaiten 'Speed: Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reactions Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class 10 Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level. Multi-City Block level with Kaiten Stamina: '''Very high '''Range: '''Standard melee range, several dozen meters with ninjutsu '''Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Was able to master advanced clan techniques on basic principle without any foreknowledge of their existence. Skilled martial artist and astute strategist. He was otherwise noted to be a genius. Weaknesses: There is a small blind spot near the back of his neck, which his vision can not cover. Feats: Fighting Style Koji fights primarily in the Gentle Fist Style. He is incredibly fast, and his Byakugan is quite keen, Perhaps even Keener than Kazumaru's. Koji often gets carried away with fighting, and wants to fight more, and more, often succumbing to a inner bloodlust. Kazuhiko often calms Koji down. In terms of Ninjutsu, Koji uses Water, Lightning and Fire ninjutsu in a defensive manner. He also has a portion of his grandmother's kekkei genkai, The Storm Release, which is 100% destructive. Due to having a slight trace of the Bloodlines of Hagoromo Osutsuki, and Hamura Osutsuki, this by extension, means he has Osutsuki chakra within him, and should he continue to develop his Byakugan, it could evolve into something greater. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' ''-Byakugan (White Eye):'' This eye technique is the kekkei genkai of the Hyūga clan and one of the Three Great Dōjutsu. Wielders of this eye can see long distances (at least up to 10 kilometers), and can see objects that are too small for normal eye to detect (such as the tenketsu points on a human's body). The Byakugan has an almost perfect 360 degree field of vision, though there is a small blind spot located near the back of the user's neck. The eye can also see through objects as well as many barriers, and can see chakra clearly. ''-Juuken (Gentle Fist):'' By taking advantage of the Byakugan, the user can see a person's chakra pathway system. Juuken inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System by injecting chakra into certain pressure points (tenketsu), subsequently injuring internal organs which are closely intertwined with the pathways. Once these tenketsu points are struck, they are in turn sealed and can no longer produce chakra for a certain amount of time, severely limiting the victim's chakra flow. * '''-Hakkeshou Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin): The user releases chakra from all of the tenketsu points on their body and spins rapidly to create a small omnidirectional vortex of chakra that can be used for defensive purposes. * '-Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms):' By utilizing the Byakugan's ability to pinpoint a person's tenketsu points, the user will strike 64 of the victim's 361 chakra points to seal off their chakra flow and inflict internal damage. - Suiton (Water Release):' One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. It takes much more ability to create the water than to manipulate what is already available and expel it from their mouths. One of the most versatile of the five basic chakra natures, Water Release techniques can not only change shape but state as well. Moreover, the water becomes more solid in the process as well. * Water Clone Jutsu: Using water from the surroundings, the user creates one or more copies of themselves. Unlike the standard Clone Technique, these water clones are physically real, allowing them to interact with others and even perform the same jutsu as the user. Although a single water clone can be quite challenging to a standard genin. Water clones only have about a tenth of their user's strength. When a water clone is sufficiently damaged, it will revert back into water. Water clones cannot travel too far from their user's location, meaning that running away is a viable option against them. That aside, Water clones can be used as diversions. The clones can even be used as mobile bodies of water, through which the user can perform their other water-based jutsu; when this is done, the user will need to perform the necessary hand seals. * '''''Water Armor Jutsu: Koji covers the entirety of his body with chakra-infused water, making it like a sturdy suit of armor. It can withstand most physical attacks suffered * Water Hail: The user cups their hands together and stretches their arms outward at the target. They will then unleash a large barrage of water bullets. The bullets are very potent, able to effortlessly demolish large and sturdy trees. ''- Raiton (Lightning Release)'': One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through chakra flow for increased the piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness * Thunderbolt: The user extends both arms, releasing a high discharge through both palms, targeting multiple opponents simultaneously. It is possible to increase the power using this technique in combination with a water source. * Overdrive: By utilising Lightning Release, the user can speed up the signals that are sent from the brain to the muscles to increase the user's striking speed. The technique also gives the user cutting capabilities from barehanded attacks. * Thunder Armor Jutsu: By using Lightning Release, the user surrounds themselves with electricity in the form of armor. The intense electric field enhances the user's speed, and protects them by electrocuting anyone who makes contact with it. ''-Katon (Fire Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by molding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. Fire jutsu are usually mid range and can cover a wide area. The force of the fire chakra is similar to an explosion, as it can carve craters in to rock. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon.'' * Flame Screen Gale: - The user spits out a flaming tornado from their mouth, which was noted to be powerful enough to incinerate everything it comes into contact with like paper. When in contact with large volumes of water, the technique creates a dense cloud of steam. * Hiding in Fire Technique - Using this technique, a user can hide themselves inside a flame. Upon leaving concealment, flames burn, revealing the user. * Burning Ash - The user spews a stream of chakra-infused gunpowder from their mouth, which surrounds the region. As the gunpowder is composed entirely of ash, it stays in the air around the victim like a cloud, which can be used like a smokescreen. After surrounding the enemy with the ash, the user can ignite it with a flint placed on their teeth beforehand to create a spark, resulting in a violent explosion, burning the enemy. However, this technique requires keen senses to read the air currents, the insight to read the movements of the enemy, the tactical experience to not also enfold one's allies in the flames, and careful attention for the timing of the ignition. Juinjutsu (Literally meaning: Cursed Seal Techniques) are a type of techniques used to bring someone under the control of the user. By applying a seal to the victim's body, the user brings the victim's abilities and actions under their control. With a simple secret hand seal, the user can inflict great mental and physical torment on the victim. The exact workings of juinjutsu are kept secret. These are sealed away at the moment. Kazumaru sealed these away from Koji so Koji doesnt hurt himself, or the innocent people of the world. * Heavenly Prison - A Forbidden Jutsu that was learned from Kazumaru's scroll of jutsu. The ones who are subjected to this technique have a formula applied to them, which will prevent them from moulding chakra and from using techniques. It will also drain them of their chakra at a slow but steady rate. If the ones who have the seal on them leaves a certain radius from the applier, then it would cause the victims to burst into flames, burning them to ashes. The user can also ignite the seal at their own free will. * Genjutsu Cursed Seal - A technique that manifest a spiral cursed seal on a person, afterwhich the genjutsu that is cast allows the victim to be manipulated into believing information told by the user. The technique apparently requires regular reapplications as gradually, the mark fades away, causing the victim's true memories to resurface in a migraine-inducing headache. Key: Others Put some minor information about the character here. Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Naruto OC Category:Tier 8